


Have a safe trip, young master

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Right after Tsuna's high school graduation ceremony, he and his guardians have to take off for Italy. Reborn decides to do it in the most extravagant and embarrassing way possible
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Have a safe trip, young master

**Author's Note:**

> Right after Tsuna's high school graduation ceremony, he and his guardians have to take off for Italy. Reborn decides to do it in the most extravagant and embarrassing way possible.

Tsuna clapped politely as the principal made the closing speech. He wasn't really interested in school any longer, it wasn't long ago that he exceeded 'average' and was simply biding his time with his family before leaving for Italy. He had gotten Reborn to agree to waiting until his High-school graduation, and the Hitman has been rather agreeable about the whole thing.

It was all going well and Tsuna was sure that he would have a peaceful ride to the airport with no mishap. That was until fifty armed guards stormed through the double doors of the gymnasium and made a beeline towards him. Were they all grinning enthusiastically?

"We're here to escort you to the airport, young master Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna blinked with wide eyes, "Hieeee!" really, he thought he had overcome such a silly habit. "Y-you, what?"

"We're here to escort our young master to the airport!" were the excited exclamations from all fifty guards. Now, the tone did not fit the image of buff, Mafioso.

There were rushed whispered and general confusion throughout the gathered students and families. Everyone had dispersed to meet their children and congratulate them on graduating when the guards appeared.

As if things couldn't get more complicated, "What is this commotion, omnivore?" Hibari entered the gymnasium and approached Tsuna immediately. The guards parted- knowing exactly who the new teen was- and closed up almost immediately. "Crowding is punished by biting; you better have a good explanation for this sudden crowd."

A man approached Hibari at that point; he bowed respectfully and motioned towards the door of the gymnasium. "Master Hibari, we were just coming to escort Juudaime and his guardians to the airport. If you will follow me, you must get ready."

"If I say no?" was the reply with a raised eyebrow.

"I will fight you." The guard smirked as Hibari nodded appreciatively. He stowed his Tonfas and stalked out of the gymnasium with the guard trailing slowly behind. Tsuna could only blink back confusedly as Hibari left. _What the hell is happening._

"Mr. Sawada, what is the meaning of all this." Tsuna's home-room teacher approached him with a scowl on his face; it was obvious that the only student who could cause so much disaster was Dame-Tsuna."The man went to grasp Tsuna's wrist when he was suddenly stopped.

"You will not lay your hands on our boss." One guard explained while gripping Nezu sensei's wrist.

"He is too beautiful and wonderful and compassionate to be touched by the likes of you." Another admonished.

Whispers scattered across the room as various students expressed their confusion. The guard who has spoke last glared at them and turned to the projector that had class pictures rotating on it moments ago. In its stead was the Vongola logo.

"Just look at our beautiful boss!"

In an instant one of Tsuna's worst pictures was displayed to the gathered students. He had just finished training with Reborn in the Japanese branch training room, his Dying will flame was just put out, leaving sparks and arcs of orange flames still clinging around his body. His eyes were still orange and his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat. His dress shirt was singed and falling off in pieces.

Tsuna called it his worst picture because Reborn used it as blackmail and incentive. Half the Vongola were dying to get a copy.

" _Kill me now!"_ he groaned internally as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The entire gym erupted in fan-girlish squeals and surprised male gasps.

"Juudaime is beautiful!" Gokudera grinned; he knew that his boss was amazing, but no one ever believed him. "Bet you regret your words now, bastards!"

"Haha, Tsuna, where did they get that picture?" Yamamoto swung his sword over his shoulder with a balanced ease as Tsuna continued to hold onto his composure.

Another guard approached Tsuna and directed him out of the loud gymnasium, "Juudaime, if you would please change so we can get going?"

"Changed?" Tsuna almost choked, he looked around to see six identical guards escorting the rest of his guardians out of the gym towards various classrooms.

"Of course! You mustn't wear such vulgar, commoner clothes. We need to get you changed." Before Tsuna could protest or move he was picked up bridal style and carted into a classroom to be changed by some rather enthusiastic butlers.

When Tsuna regained his footing he was completely horrified to find various people trying to undress him, screaming and struggling against them all, he was more horrified to see what exactly he was being put into.

"Hiiiieeeee! There is no way! No way in hell am I going out in front of my classmates in that!" he was adamant, but apparently the butlers were used to their bosses protesting about being forcefully dressed.

* * *

Still blushing a brilliant hue of red, Tsuna exited the classroom; he was fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt and suit, embarrassed beyond belief. He was dressed similarly to all the pictures he had seen of Vongola Primo down to the gloves and cloak. It was heavy, but comfortable, though the gold chains and details were rather extravagant.

As he tried to calm the blush on his face Tsuna spied his guardians, all of them dressed in fine suits. Each one had a different coloured dress shirt- each corresponding with their guardian position- and upon their right breast was Vongola's crest in crisp, gold stitching. Chrome was wearing a pretty black skirt with black tights, on her ruffle blouse was the Vongola crest and the ruffles had indigo detailing. Her eye patch remained the same.

They all looked dashing, and even Mukuro was waiting in his long jacket, trident spinning comfortably in his hand. "Kufufufu, don't you clean up well, Tsunayoshi?"

"S-shut up, Mukuro." He huffed as he walked behind the guards leading them outside.

Tsuna was about ready to kill Reborn at this point, because it was only the infant Hitman who could pull of this kind of heist. Outside, waiting perfectly innocently- if not surrounded by about ten Mafioso, was a stretch limo completed only by the huge Vongola crest stencilled onto the side.

Tsuna had to bite back his scream as he and his guardians walked through the crowd of Namimori residents who had gathered to congratulate the graduating class. Or so Tsuna thought.

"Do you see him? Apparently he's the heir to the Vongola corporation." Some of the women whispered.

_Corporation? Is that what Reborn has told everyone._

"I heard that he's looking for a wife!" another woman sighed, "I wonder if he'd consider my beautiful little girl."

Tsuna choked- much to Gokudera's panic- as he heard the hopeful whispers. He scanned the crowds, amazed that Hibari hadn't attacked anyone yet. But apparently the Cloud guardian was smirking at a poster to the side.

Tsuna turned to it and wanted to die on the spot. It was the portrait that had been painted of Tsuna for the Vongola mansion. In large, obtuse lettering was the instruction: "Vongola heir, Sawada Tsunayoshi, looking for a wife to help him run the company. All applications welcomed. If you can catch him."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he turned his head towards the gathered crowd of women who had a sudden wanting look in their eyes.

"Gokudera... You know I trust you right?"

"Of course Juudaime!" cue puppy look.

"Then I'm sorry!" with a quick shove, Gokudera was in the firing line of the rampaging women as Tsuna made a quick dash for the waiting limo.

"That was EXTREME Sawada! Tako-head! You need to fight better TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna was panting in the limo as he waited for the rest of his guardians to file in, Gokudera was the last to sit down, he was pale and panting but gave Tsuna a thumbs up when he turned his concerned gaze to him. "Are you alright, Gokudera?"

"O-of course, J-Juudaime! I would do anything to protect you from the rabid fangirls."

With that the driver started the car, "Where would you like to go, Young Master Tsunayoshi?" there was such pride in his voice and Tsuna had to hold back a shiver.

"J-just to the airport."  
"Of course, Young Master Tsunayoshi."

"A-and could you just call me Tsuna, please?"

"If that makes you feel better, Young Master Tsuna." With a bright smile, the driver turned back towards the road and Tsuna couldn't suppress the shiver this time.

Finally sitting on the private jet on their way to the Vongola mansion, Tsuna sat back and glared at his tutor, who was sitting across from him. The Arcobaleno had a mug of espresso on one hand and was pulling down his fedora with another, but not even that could hide the wide grin sporting on the 'infant's' face.

"You did all that on purpose, Reborn?!" Tsuna would have sounded incredulous, but this was Reborn after all.

The Hitman simply tried to hide the widening of his grin, he would be laughing on his ass if he hadn't an image to uphold. "Whatever makes you think that, Young Master Tsunayoshi?"

Reborn was very proud of himself for holding in the cackle when Tsuna's face twisted with unease and his entire body shivered at Reborn's words.

" _Definitely on purpose, stupid tutor."_ Tsuna could only hope that the arrival was less, well, just less.


End file.
